The Fairy God Slayer
by GSball12345
Summary: Lucy has a secret, she is the fairy god slayer. She was ignored by the guild, with the exception of some people, but when Team Natsu kick her off the team and call her weak, she snaps and reveals everything, including her real past. She quits the guild and finds a new family. In this story, Lucy trained with Lyon, Gray and Ur, so she is an ice mage. This is a LaLu story, so, deal!
1. Chapter 1

(no one POV)

Lucy walked to the guild as usual. Mira had been teasing her about how close she was to Natsu, but what he did to her was unthinkable. (FLASHBACK)

Everyone has been ignoring Lucy ever since Lisanna came back, one year ago. So Lucy went over to Natsu to ask him why he was ignoring her. "Just get out of here already, you were just a replacement for Lisanna anyway. We don't need a weakling like you in our guild anyway", he replied. (END FLASHBACK) As lucy was getting closer to the guild, she began to hear talking about... her. " she is getting closer, I can smell her revolting scent a mile away", growled Natsu. "she better have a good explanation for this", hissed Erza. While Lucy was walking up to the request board, she got a couple of disgusted looks from her Nakama. She got a job and showed it to Mira. "Have a safe journey Lucy", Mira replied.

(lucy POV)

The mission was simple, capture one bandit, even for a ' weakling' like me it was easy. I completed the mission and returned to the guild, Mira gave me a free drink as I looked tired. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was team Natsu. "Lucy your off team Natsu", Natsu said. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN OUR GUILD", Elfman shouts from the other side of the guild. " ELFMAN", Mira shouts. They then stated kicking, punching and stabbing me. Then, I snapped and shoted, "FAIRY GOD SLAYERS ROAR", and "OPEN GATE OF THE FIRE DRAGON, IGNEEL". Team Natsu were knocked out in an instant. "To think I only used 1% of my magic power" the whole guild gasped


	2. Lucy YOU'RE A GOD SLAYER

;

(chapter 2)

(Lucy POV)

"Lucy...your a god slayer"said Mira. Natsu began asking me all these questions and he also gave me my keys back. He kept on talking until I said

"Natsu, I don't want to talk to you". I walked up the stairs until I got to masters office, he knew what I wanted him to do. Master and I walked up to the balcony."LISTEN UP BRATS,I AM GOING TO TELL YOU SOMTHING REALLY IMPORTANT ABOUT LUCY", master shouted. "first off, you all know me as Lucy,well,that is, expect for Wendy and Gajeel. My name is Lucille Vermilion, daughter

of Mavis Vermilion" I said with happiness in my voice. "Lucy has been a member of fairy tail tail long before all of you came, when I was not master yet I found her in the forest crying her eyes out. So I took her in, Lucy has been like a daughter to me and it pains me to see that you are treating her so bad" said master. "That's not what I came up here to say I came up to say I am leaving fairy tail" I said firmly

even master was surprised. Master then removed my guild mark, my ex-guild mates did not know what to say, but then I had a fateful encounter

I was at Onibas train station and there I met Lyon. We talked for awhile about our training with Ur. "Lucy where is your guild mark" asked Lyon. With that I began crying but Lyon pulled me into a warm embrace. "That's it you're coming to Lamia Scale with me, I wont let anyone from fairy tail hurt you again", said Lyon with comfort in his voice, and that is where we went...Lamia Scale. Once I had gotten my guild mark, my new master asked me,Lyon and Jura to go destroy the Oracion seis. Master told us we would be with 2 other guilds, but did not tell us which one. I was so surprised that it was fairy tail and blue Pegasus. All of the fairy tail group looked at me, Erza was the first to speak. "you joined Lamia Scale" she asked, I just nodded,Happy was next. "Luce I missed you",said the blue, winged exceed. " Anyway onto the mission", I said with a voice that could rival erza's.


	3. A DRAGON

(Chapter 3)

(Natsu POV)

Why did she have to join that guild, there are many other guilds but why that one? Anyway, Lucy said that we have to defeat these Oracion Seis. So, I ran after their scent, 'cause Lucy told me their smell depends on their magic. I felt this weird power coming from that Ichiya guy, but I chose to ignore it. Then we found 'them'. We would be goners right now if it was not for Jura, the Oracion Seis attacked us and took Wendy and Happy. He said that Ichiya was being possessed by one of angel' celestial spirit's.

(Timeskip: after Oracion Seis)

(Lucy POV)

Between Wendy joining Lamia Scale and Natsu dragging me back to Fairy Tail, this day could not get any crazier. Well, we made a bet, and I lost so now I have to join Fairy Tail again, and Wendy came back to Fairy Tail with me. The only one I like there is Mira-Jane and Laxus, for reasons I cannot say. I then told master I had to go for about 3 years, I am going to be stronger than master when I get back, and that is a promise. I went to a forest I had recently found...and found... DRAGON


	4. DRAGON QUEEN

**Sorry for not updating in 3 days. Reasons: Christmas eve, Christmas, St. Stevens day, I'M SORRY! Anyway, onto the story!**

(chapter 4)

(Lucy POV)

Laxus said I could join the thunder legion, I said yes. Anyway, I went into a forest and found a Dragon. Then it asked if I knew it."Um... i'm sorry but I don't think I remember you. Uh... you said your name was Kreea, right. Hmm, AHA, you used to come visit mother and me back at tenrou island"."Finally, I thought you would never remember me, anyway, would you like me to train you", Kreea said. I said yes. She opened up a portal to the dragon realm." You do realize you are the dragon queen, right?". Kreea asked."WHAT!". She then said that I would be training with every dragon, so I could become the universal dragon queen. Okay, this is gonna be tough.

(Laxus POV)

Where is Lucy? We have looked everywhere for her. Now I gotta go ask Gramps for help. "Gramps, where's Lucy?", I asked. "Lucy has gone to train, she sent me a letter, she said she will be back in three years or so", Gramps replied. Great, I gotta wait 3 years for her to come back. This si gonna be great.(Notice the sarcasm)


	5. Back where I belong, with a new friend

(Chapter 5)

(Lucy POV)

(Time skip: 3 years)(I don't really know what to say about the training)  
>I can't believe I'm going back to Fairy Tail again! I learned all of the dragon slayer magic, which include, fire, ice, sky, iron, water, sand, lightning, poison, celestial, and many more. As a memento, my dragons gave me an exceed. She can change the colour of her fur to suit her mood. Her name is setkatsu. The tips of my hair change colour depending on what type of dragon slaying magic I use. Well here it is, Fairy Tail.<p>

(Natsu POV)  
>The team and I have finally gotten over Lucy's' disappearance. Gramps made a little memento of her out back. It's her anniversary though, so we all will got out later. "...Su...Atsu...NATSU", I heard Ice Queen shout. "What is it Ice Queen?". I asked. "Look who's back!", he replied. "Is it Guildarts? I bet it's Guildarts. HEY GUILDARTS, COM'ERE AND FIGHT ME!, I exclaimed, but when I saw everyone in a circle hugging someone, I knew this was not Guildarts. I smell someone familiar, though.<p>

(Lucy POV)  
>Once I saw Natsu sniffing the air, I knew I had to get to master fast. I ran up to his office at the speed of light, only to find him having a conversation with the Thunder Legion. "B-bl-Blondie", Laxus stuttered. All of my team came up and gave me a hug, Laxus never let go. "Lucy, were just talking about you, the magic council, they offered you a place in the ten wizard saints", Master said. I agreed. Master told that I had to be a judge this year at the grand magic games, which I agreed to as well.<p>

A'N: I am so sorry I have not updated in, like, a millennium. I'll also try and update 'New Beginnings today. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!


	6. I love you

**MINNA, I'm so sorry, but it's school, it's being a bitch! And I'm like, Sir y u do dis. Anyway, onward we go! Oh and Bumble Bee is her nickname for Laxus**.

(Chapter 6)

(Lucy POV)

"Bumble Bee", I whined, "I'm bored", I continued. "Well, what am I supposed to do about it?", he asked. "I dunno, something", I suggested. "Brats, we are going to be gone for a while, so stay out of trouble", Master began, "Just kidding, you brats are all coming along to cheer us on!", Master exclaimed. We all made our way to Clover Town. "Oh, Lucy, I forgot to give you your wizard saint badge", Master said as he handed it to me. I pinned it on my vest. "Blondie, I need to talk to you in private when we get to Clover, okay?", Bumble Bee asked. I said it was okay and we continued on getting on train to train. Once we got to Clover, Bumble Bee dragged me to the park.

(Laxus POV)  
>I can't believe I'm actually going to tell her how I feel. I remember when I confronted her about what I had done in the past, I refused to help her when she was kidnapped by Phantom Lord and I made Evergreen turn her into stone in the beginning of the battle of Fairy Tail, and she forgave, not just me, but all of the Thunder Legion, and she even joined us. We're all like one big happy family now. Mira confessed her love to freed, Lisanna to Bixslow and even Elfman to Evergreen, I'm the only one without a relationship! I hope Lucy doesn't turn me down. Please, tell me feel the same way. Natsu came along because he has feeling for her too. "Look, Lucy, I have got to know you now and I have feelings for you", I said. "Lucy, I have been watching you for a long time now and I have feelings for you too... And I don't think you should be hanging around the Thunder Legion, they're cold and heartless, come back to Team Natsu, we think you deserve to be in the best Team in Fairy Tail", Natsu said. Lucys' hair covered her eyes and she started yelling at Natsu. "Now you listen her, and listen good. I will never go back to team Natsu. I came back from many SS-Class missions fatally wounded, Once you made it worse by throwing five tables at me, I almost died that day from blood loss, Laxus had to take me to Lamia Scale to get me healed up because Wendy wouldn't even listen to me. So in other words, you almost killed me, and you think I can forgive that?", Lucy growled, "And besides, the Thunder Legion is the strongest team in Fairy Tail", Lucy continued. "Laxus, I'm so glad you feel the same way as I do. I just makes me so happy. Laxus, I love you",Lucy then said through sobs. I picked her up and hugged her to my chest. "Don't let go", she said. "Wasn't planning on it, Lucy."<p>

**Minna, did you like it? Feel free to review. I'll try and have multiple chapters written just not posted yet and balance them out. Arigatou for reading.**


End file.
